The invention relates to an electric machine comprising a hollow cylinder-shaped stator, a rotor which is rotatably mounted about a rotational axis in the stator, a housing having a first, hollow cylinder-shaped housing element in which the stator and the rotor are arranged, and a second hollow cylinder-shaped housing element in which the first hollow cylinder shaped-housing element is arranged, in addition to a heat exchanger cover which is arranged between the first housing element and the second housing element.
An electric machine of this type is used as an air-cooled electric machine for instance. Such machines are often operated either with the aid of a forced-air ventilated or self-ventilated cooling circuit.
Such machines are often embodied to be single-flow and pipe-cooled, wherein for example previously cooling air flowed along the machine axis in parallel to closely arranged cooling pipes.
DE 10 2012 213 070 A1 discloses an electric machine with a cooling jacket for cooling using a fluid flowing in the cooling jacket, wherein the cooling jacket comprises a jacket having an inner jacket and an outer jacket, wherein the jacket has an opening at an axial end. Furthermore, the cooling jacket comprises a sealing means, which is arranged in the opening, and a radial deformation, which connects the jacket to the sealing means, wherein the radial deformation extends into the opening.